##STR2##
It is a selective, centrally active serotonin (5-hydroxytryptamine; 5-HT) reuptake inhibitor, accordingly having antidepressant activities. The antidepressant activity of the compound has been reported in several publications, ea. J. Hyttel, Prog. Neuro-Psychopharmacol. & Biol. Psychiat., 1982, 6, 277-295 and A. Gravem, Acta Psychiatr. Scand., 1987, 75, 478-486. The compound has further been disclosed to show effects in the treatment of dementia and cerebrovascular disorders, EP-A 474580.
Citalopram was first disclosed in DE 2,657,271 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,193. This patent publication describes the preparation of citalopram by one method and outlines a further method which may be used for preparing citalopram.
According to the process described, the corresponding 1-(4-fluorophenyl)-1,3-dihydro-5-isobenzofurancarbonitrile is reacted with 3-(N,N-dimethylamino)propyl-chloride in the presence of methylsulfinylmethide as condensing agent. The starting material was prepared from the corresponding 5-bromo derivative by reaction with cuprous cyanide.
According to the method, which is only outlined in general terms, citalopram may be obtained by ring closure of the compound: ##STR3##
in the presence of a dehydrating agent and subsequent exchange of the 5-bromo group with cuprous cyanide. The starting material of Formula II is obtained from 5-bromophthalide by two successive Grignard reactions, i.e. with 4-fluorophenyl magnesium chloride and N,N-dimethylaminopropyl magnesium chloride, respectively.
A new and surprising method and an intermediate for the preparation of citalopram were described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,884 according to which an intermediate of the formula ##STR4##
is subjected to a ring closure reaction by dehydration with strong sulfuric acid in order to obtain citalopram. The intermediate of Formula III was prepared from 5-cyanophthalide by two successive Grignard reactions, i.e. with 4-fluorophenyl magnesium halogenide and N,N-dimethylaminopropyl magnesium halogenide, respectively.
Finally, methods of preparing the individual enantiomers of citalopram are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No 4,943,590 from which it also appears that the ring closure of the intermediate of Formula III may be carried out via a labile ester with a base.
It has now, surprisingly, been found that citalopram may be manufactured by a novel favourable and safe procedure using convenient starting materials.